How I survived marching band
by lowbrassgirlie
Summary: You may start with the second chapter once I write it. Denise Williams is barely a freshman but marching band has given her a handful: a rivalry with the band's most popular member, a run in with the band director, and many other hazards that befall her.
1. intro to my band

This is my first story I've posted on fanfiction so it might be a little shaken and although the first chapter isn't all that exciting, I have to introduce you to mymain characters somehow.

**Chapter 1**

I had been in band since I entered the sixth grade. It was there I picked up the baritone and learned smaller things about how it worked. Everything went smoothly from there. All I had to do was play and practice and it was all good, but then I went to high school and automatically joined the Bluerock High School Marching Band.

My last class was band and Mr. Pearce, our new Band director, had extended to the time period of the class so that the entire band was required to stay after school. He started our first day by making everyone sit in one big wad facing him. This was only his second year at the school but so far he was really getting the band organized. He was about middle-aged but he looked so much more tired than that.

"Good morning band," he announced (it sounded more like an announcement than a greeting), "Some of you are new this year but most of you are accustomed to the methods and discipline of marching band."

The way he said that made him sound like a military sergeant and the whole time his eyes didn't seem to own us. It felt so official.

"Today you'll become acquainted with each other," he continued, "and meet your leaders for this year. First of all this is Gina Thompson. She is your drum major. What she says goes and no one is higher than her but me! Whether you like her or not you will respect her and she in turn she will respect you. Everyone here will see her a lot so I recommend staying on her good side."

This was when the authority in voice became more evident –this was the tone we would mostly hear.

Then he told us to square of into our different sections and that we would march the next day. I turned around to look for my section and over in the middle of the room stood an attractive guy calling out, "Baritones over here!"

"Yes!" I thought to myself. He was a senior and way out of my league but it would be interesting having him for a section leader.

All the baritone players had finally crowded around him. He looked around and suddenly spotted what he was looking for.

"Hey, Mia! The baritones are over here," he shouted.

"I'm in the color guard this year," answered an older young lady in a squeaky voice. Obviously, from her center position in a throng of flags, she was the new color guard captain.

"Who's that," I found myself asking out loud.

"Mia Bradley," whispered a voice. I turned around to face the sparkling eyes of the speaker, "She owns this place and is a literal snob, but you don't have to take my word for it. Hey, I'm Gerry and you are..?"

"Denise," I answered.

"Hey, Denise! I haven't seen your face around here often. You must be a freshmen," Gerry said in a firmer yet peppier voice.

"Yes," I admitted, "How long have you done this?"

Gerry pulled her hair as she said, "I'm a sophomore and this is my second year marching."

At that point my new section leader, Will Doro, turned around. He began a long speech about marching, our music, and rules. Soon afterwards he turned around to sort through some folders.

"This is the music we're playing this year we're having a 70s show this year and the fight and I'm going to give you the fight song and some of the show music," Will said as he passed out the music.

I looked at the music in disbelief. For me, the notes were higher than normal and the rhythms were more complicated.

Gerry saw my troubled expression and said in her almost always bubbly voice, "Don't stress over it Denise. You'll work it out." I slowly began to soak in my future marching experience: A cute section leader, extremely tough music, a stern band director, and bubbly Gerry as the only light at the end of the tunnel.

"Young lady in the blue shirt! What's your name?" Will asked as if he had just noticed me.

"Denise Williams," I promptly answered.

"I think you're our only freshman this year in our section and you're definitely the only girl now that Mia's in the color guard. If you have any questions just ask okay?" said Will.

Then I turned around and looked at Gerry.

"I'm a T-bone player," Gerry informed.

"Oh," I said "I was thinking that you were a baritone player too."

Gerry smiled a little and remarked, "You'll run into me a lot anyway." I spent the rest of that day getting to know other band members like Nina, a really nice person and easily irritable on the field. I also talked a little to a young lady named Anna, a phenomenal French horn player that couldn't care less for marching.

That was the easiest day of band I had that whole year.

Please review! Things really start moving along in the second chapter.


	2. trombone slides and fatal words

**Chapter 2**

The next day of band was on the practice field. It possessed almost every detestable creature in the south and a few holes here and there, but it could have been worse.

"Hey! Over here Denise," cried Gerry as she waved me over to where she was standing on the field. As I walked over to her I accidentally bumped into Mia.

"You clumsy oaf what are you doing," she barded.

"I didn't mean to hit you. You were in my way," answered.

"Great," exclaimed Mia," Now we have a melon head and a dumbo," she said as she picked one of my ears. Then she defiantly walked away. But Gerry had something else on her mind judging from the wicked gleam that flashed in her eyes.

Things started off with us going over the basics (which was basically marching every which way until we were saturated with sweat). It was so hot and my legs ached so much that I ended up uttering those fatal words: "Boy it's hot out here!"

Mr. Pearce immediately stopped the whole band and ordered us to face him. His face looked colder and more unfeeling than usual as he said, "Ms. Denise Williams has discovered that it's hot band? Despite the fact that it's August in the South she seems surprised of a little heat!"

The band silently watched him make his way over to my side. I couldn't help feeling terrified and embarrassed.

"Are you tired Ms. Williams?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Pearce," I stammered, "we have been marching for a while…I'm sorter tired." That was the second most stupid thing I could say. Mr. Pearce walked away with a frightening smile on his usually stern face.

I think he's going to give us a break, I thought to myself.

He started to chuckle and then asked the entire band.

"Who else is tired! I'd love to know!"

"I am," answered a voice from the trumpet section. It was followed by a passionate "Ouch!" after Nina, the trumpet section leader, pinched the guy standing next to her.

I was surprised to realize the guy was Calvin Miller, another freshman I knew well in eight grade.

"Band, ten hut!" Mr. Pearce announced, "Thanks to the bold defiance of Ms. Denise and Mr. Calvin, you will all march an extra thirty minutes of class that was originally your break. Alright face front! March forward sixteen counts, left block, right block, and then backwards sixteen counts! 5...6...5..6..7..8!"

And we marched all class period doing blocks, marching back, forward, right, left, and at different paces and size steps. It seemed to grow hotter and hotter with every step and it was all because of my stupid comment: "Boy it's hot out here!"

"Thanks a lot Dumbo," scoffed Mia as she "accidentally" pushed her flag pole in my side when we began switching lines.

"On, my bad," Mia apologized in a dry voice. I unconsciously touched the tip of my ear to check for any extraneous growth (of course Mia was only exaggerating) and then sadly went back into formation. Despite al this, Mia wouldn't end up with the upper hand.

The colorguard happened to march directly in front of the trombones and Gerry was lined up behind Mia. I sort of knew what would happen next. First there was Mr. Pearce shouting, "Left…Left…Left..Right..Left!" Then I saw Mia move too far back on a backup and Gerry stayed perfectly in place. Then it happened:

The end of Gerry's trombone got caught into Mia's shirt and as Mia frantically tried to loosen herself, her hair even got twisted into the jumble. I also noticed that Gerry's horn wasn't completely flushed out due to the wet spots that suddenly appeared on Mia's shirt. At this point Gina had rushed over and was trying to help the two girls untangle the mess.

For me the spectacle was pretty amusing. I mean, I couldn't stand Mia anyway. She was such a snobby pain and the sight of Mia hopelessly fighting with a trombone slide was hilarious.

To this day Gerry still won't tell me if this incident was a mistake or not, but it was always a wonderful thing to remember when Mia was at her cruelest.


	3. band attachment

Chapter 3

The next week I dragged myself towards the practice field. Again the day was sizzling and I already felt drops of sweat slide down my face. The practice field was barely green and inhabited by almost any detestable creature that could be imagined. The first bandie I saw as I made my way to the field was Annie, the first chair mellophone player. She looked almost as worn out as I did. At first I wanted to avoid her because of the crazy thing I did the other week but then she cried out, "Wait up!"

I stopped

"You don't look ready to march," she said.

I nodded.

"Listen, I ain't much of a marcher either, but you get use to it. And about that blunder you made last week there'll be plenty of those so you just get use to it. I'm Annie and you're Denise right?" she lectured in a kind voice.

"Yea," I said, "If you don't like this why do you do this?"

"Maybe for the free football games, just playing my horn, or for the competition, but it's probably because I'm so attached to a lot of people around here," Annie replied.

"I'm still getting use to things I guess," I sighed.

Annie smiled a little and walked over to her place in the show's first set.

"Getting late Nicecy," criticized Will as I walked to my spot.

"Hey," yelled Calvin from the other side of the field. Will was now talking to Mia so I figured it was all right to talk to Calvin, but Nina started calling him.

"You better start leaving before Nina comes over here and drags your butt to your spot,"

"Yea, she's a tough cookie," Calvin admitted as he walked back to his spot.

I knew Calvin when I was in eight grade. I was glad to see someone familiar.

"Alright band get set," Gina ordered.

The band obeyed because those who didn't know Gina as a nice pleasant young lady knew her as a very demanding woman who wouldn't think twice about making you run the track for disobedience.

So we all got into the first set and began to marching and playing and Mr. Pearce walked on the field. I was so busy dodging ant hills, playing, and marching to notice his presence. I have to admit, we didn't sound pleasant, but we were marching and playing and the pain in my waist helped me ignore this.

Suddenly, Gina cut us off with one quick motion and Mr. Pearce walked up onto the podium.

"You are all playing okay," he said, "but okay is not enough, and in this band, it will never be enough! Section Leaders- take your section to the side and clean up their sound. I want an **excellen**t sound by tomorrow!


	4. creeturs and punkouts

This is a pretty exciting chapter that opens the playing field for seeing more between Will and Denise.

**Will does not end up with Denise**

There we all stood. We made a straight line directly facing Will. Will had an angry look on his face I had not seen five minutes before. Will just had that miraculous ability to change expressions that way.

"That absolutely stunk!" he criticized as he angrily waved his hands.

Some faces were surprised and others somewhat disappointed. Will stopped and looked at me and asked, "Can you play the opener?"

He gave me no time to answer the question because he immediately added, "Play it!"

I pulled the horn up to my lips, took a deep breath and began to play. At first it went well, but I know it would end terribly as I got closer to the one part I didn't understand. I got to that one part and naturally messed it up. I lowered my horn down and finally looked him in the eyes which had slowly softened.

"Denise, why didn't you fix that bit in the end?" he queried.

I again lowered my eyes to the ground and then shrugged my shoulders.

Will went to everyone else and kept on taking in original enraged tone.

This stung m and I began to take it personally. I spent the rest of his speech turning over his words and in the end I felt a little angry.

"All right everyone. Pack up," ordered Mr. Pearce from his vigilance at the sidelines.

Everyone slowly (but gladly) walked off the practice field except me. I began to search for Gerry's ever peppy face in the throng of students and horns.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hands hold on to my shoulders. I looked up and saw Will.

He rested his head on my shoulder as he sighed, "I told you to ask me if you have any questions. I think I know what your problem is and we could work on that part tomorrow. Okay?"

I nodded my head.

Then he added, "I blow up like that sometimes but you're just going to have to look pass that. You're a great player Nicecy."

"Thanks," I murmured. He ran ahead of me.

"See band's not all bad," urged Gerry's voice from behind me.

"I'm getting use to things," I responded.

We were inside the band room. I went straight to my instrument case. Gerry casually took her place near the air condition and I saw Mia talking (while hesitantly looking around) to Will.

Will had broken the ice he built on the field within ten minutes but-by talking to Mia- he seemed to rebuild it just as rapidly. That was only in the back of my mind: I wanted to just pack my horn and leave.

I unlocked my case and when it unfolded I screamed. Gerry was up in a flash and next to me. When I had opened my case, a stream of spiders crawled out at an alarming rate. Some had begun to creep up my legs and I- in frozen horror- went on helplessly screaming.

Gerry began to pull them off me and I finally gained the sensibility to scream, "Spiders!" and kick my case away from me. Among my cries of terror, the loud slamming of my baritone case to the wall, and the sharp dinging from my mouthpiece hitting the tile floor, Mr. Pearce almost ran out of his office demanding an explanation.

"Mr. Pearce," I stammered, "I opened my case and this vicious army of spiders stormed out!"

One of his eyebrows went up slightly.

"She's telling the truth I saw it all," confirmed Calvin as he walked next to us.

"You need to take better care of school property," Mr. Pearce ordered.

I couldn't believe that. Someone the band room had almost killed me with fright from that crawling menace and that was what he said.

"This stunt calls for 30 minutes of basic block tomorrow band," Mr. Pearce said as neared my case.

Then he said to me in a lower voice, "I'm going to keep an eye on you. Trouble always comes along with you."

Things weren't looking good for me in band now. I seemed to have a run-in with my band director way too many times. I really didn't know who did pull that prank, but I would soon find out.


	5. Band sharkI

"I can't believe you're still in band," laughed Penny (my non-bandie best friend). It was the next morning and I had just filled her in on the spider incident the day before.

"I'd have quit by now," added Penny, "but I know-you love playing."

"Penny, I didn't even know it was going to be so..weird," I exclaimed as I began buzzing on my mouthpiece.

Penny stooped and gave me a funny look. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. We were almost at the band room and I was going to turn right while she kept going straight to her fourth block.

"Let me hold that?" she asked. I gave it to her.

"At least your section leader is fine. Is he keeping you in band too?" Penny asked casually.

"He is cute…but no! He's alright. Look! I met this other person. Her name's Gerry," I said.

Penny frowned a little. "Gerry Walker?" she whispered.

Suddenly, the bell rang and we quickly ran off to our proper class without thinking to end our conversation.

"How could you forget it again!" scolded Will. He paced over to the side stopped and looked directly at Greg.

"We went to the pool after practice and our mouthpiece kinda slipped out," admitted Greg with a shrug. Will sighed and then said to me, "Don't forget you're playing for me today." I nodded.

At that point I was still wondering about that argument until Chris came and cleared it up for me.

"Hey Will," he said, "I left my mouth piece at home today."

Will placed his right hand over his face and bellowed a deep groan.

"Now that leaves everyone but Denise," he groaned.

As I listened to these conversations I began to get **my** mouthpiece out. First I carefully searched my pockests and then I began frantically searching myself to no avail. I had left my mouthpiece with Penny.

Around this time Will come up to me and asked me, "Ready to play yet!"  
"No," I immediately answered (l faked a laughed too), "no, let's wait till after practice." Will looked at me and then gave me a funny look- somewhere between amusement and confusion- and answered, "Whatever floats your boat". Then he himself headed to the field.

For a moment I stood in front of the band room wondering how I was going to dig myself out of this hole.

Soon Gerri came along.

"Why the long face," she asked in her peppy voice.

Her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm (like always) and she had resorted to stretching here toes while waiting for my answer.

"I don't have my mouthpiece," I answered.

"Tell Will," she answered.

She stopped moving and began to seriously think about my situation.

"I guess this is a job for the band shark," said the peppy young lady.

My answer was a genuine sound of confusion.

"Do you have any foreign bons bons on you?" she asked.

"Weirdly enough yea!" was my answer.


	6. Meet my section

I couldn't believe it. Gerry and I were in the band room pulling saxophone cases off the shelves.

"Alright," I sighed, "Explain this to me again?"

Gerry didn't stop what she was doing but managed to face me when she explained, "It's back here. Frankie's "office" is behind these cases. The bon-bon is for him and the saxophones won't mind as long as business is running smoothly. Help out Denise."

"And he's suspended from candy but loans band equipment for candy?" I added.

"Not any candy. He's a connoisseur of foreign bon-bons. I'm not sure if he collects them or eats them, but I know he's obsessed with them.

I slid out the last case to reveal a damp, dark and narrow opening.

"This is giving me the chills Gerry," I panicked. Gerry only smiled a little and motioned for me to crawl behind her. I didn't really care about the dark or the damp but my uncanny fear of spiders was freaking me out.

I decided to stay in the tunnel while Gerry negotiated with Frankie.

"I'm here to see Frankie," I heard her say.

I listened to feet shuffling and immediate whisperings. I can distinctively remember hearing this:

"I don't know what we could do.." started a dark voice.

"No wait we have bonbons," Gerry teased.

"I don't care," answered the mysterious voice coldly.

"Foreign bonbons," Gerri said in a cunning tone.

Long silence…. "Deal!" answered the voice. So I got a mouthpiece and he got the bonbon…..at least I thought it was over with.

8

"Glad to know **you** have a mouthpiece," praised will as I walked over to my spot in basic block.

"Hey beautiful?" greeted Chris (flirting is what Chris does best plus he's sort of cute).

Suddenly, I felt one of my arms involuntarily spin around and then I immediately realized I was held by Greg.

"Come on let me go Greg," I begged ( I guess that was what he wanted).

"Why should I?" he answered with a sly smirk. I have to admit I wanted to laugh but I only struggled out of his tight hug.

"5 minutes before we lock it in," Will announced as he walked over to Gina.

Just to clarify, by then, I had known the guys in my section for a while and doing weird things to me had developed into an art for them.

"How ya feeling?" asked Dimitri (another guy in my section).

I shrugged and smiled a little and walked closer towards him.

Then, I was swiftly approached from all sides. Greg held my legs and Chris had my arms. They hoisted me up on their shoulders and (sometimes I worry about them) they ran off with me.

For the first 5 seconds I screamed. Then I began wildly swinging my legs and arms ordering them to put me back down.

After one more run around the field, Will came over and ordered them to let me go, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys-stop abusing Denise!"

I stuck my tongue out at them as we walked back to where we belonged.

"That was funny," laughed Greg.

"Was not," I retorted.

"No…you being flung around and squeaking is actually funny...and sorta cute," Chris commented calmly as he squeezed my shoulders.

Don't be disillusioned and think that Dimitri was completely innocent. He was laughing himself to tears the whole entire time.

"Band ten-hut," ordered Gina.

"HUH," answered the band as it quickly locked into formation. I was very serious now. This was the last day before our first game and one shot at totally renovating the town's impression of our band (which was pretty bad). Everyone in the community was sure that the Bluerock marching band sucked, but we had worked way harder this year (I can still feel it in my arms).

"5,6,7,8" Gina counted off.

I buzzed into my mouthpiece(and yes I sure enough blew air into that horn) but no sound came out. There was only a stuffy blocking feeling. Well, I kept marching anyway even though I was panicking about my playing abilities.

It was again a hot day (more like sizzling) all the guys in my section had abandoned their shirts and their T-shirts were soaked with sweat. My eyes were slightly closed because the sun was shinning straight at me. This wasn't as band as the second day of band because I could feel a cool distant wind here and there.

I continued marching and holding my horn up until we were cut off.

"Drummers," Gina ordered, "keep up with me…"

I took this opportunity to shove my hand in my horn's bell and pullout a thick sheet of paper. It read:

Dear Denise

Sure hope you liked my creetur surprise the other day

YOUR WORST ENEMY

Mia flemming

"Denise," play a little louder this time," Will said as Gina started to give prep counts to the band, "Don't forget you and me after class."


	7. The first game

**First Game**

_Finally I get to introduce the Fairborn County band and Jack._

Practice ended about 35 minutes early that day. In other the words, Will had 24 minutes to spend with me. I was prepared this time. I had practiced that song so much that I could hear it playing everywhere I went.

Will is an okay guy. He never picked on me was undeniably one of the hottest guys in the band. He was just a huge stickler for playing the music right. But that was ok; one thing I could do was play baritone…very well.

"All right Niecey," he said, "let's hear it."

I played the first note.

"Wow," he laughed. I began mentally panicking.

"Are you scared," he whispered with a smirk. My confidence started to build up.

"I could understand if I was Mr. Pearce, but I'm just doing my job. I know you're a good player; help me out here," finished Will with a grin.

That was all I needed.

I took a deep breath and began to play. Every note I played made me feel more and more confident. Soon I was completely wrapped up in the notes and dynamics of the song.

"Stop" he said quietly. He had a completely surprised expression on his face.

I stopped.

"That was…great," he murmured.

"Thanks," I stammered.

"There is no doubt you know what you're doing-you can feel it too. I'll tell you a little secret (his voice got lower) you're my best player in a long time," Will said.

Even though he was being serious there was one thought on my mind at the moment: 'He has beautiful eyes…and he smells nice.'

"Niecey," if you play the song again I'll play with you and we can call it a day.

"Sure," I answered. Now all I had to do was prepare for that night's football game. Plus, (I better admit it now) I had a slight crush on him and until that point anything I said to him seemed to come out all wrong.

The day wasn't quite over yet. That evening I still had to come back for a home football game. I was about to march at my first actual football game.

"Bye Dad," I said as I closed the car door.

"Do you have your band shoes?" he asked.

"Yes Dad," I answered, "Can I go now?"

He sighed, "Bye Denise. And don't let any of those guys touch you!" Then he pulled off. I was surprised he actually would let me stay in a section with so many guys. He was good at being overprotective. I started walking towards the band room.

"Wait up Denise?" I heard a distant voice call.

It was Gerry running behind me.

"Denise it's your first game," she panted. I smiled a little.

"I love football games…I could care less about football, but this is my favorite part of band," Gerry finished. She placed her hand on my shoulder and stopped me from walking. I guess she was pretty tired.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Girl, the only things better than guys marching around shirtless are guys in uniforms and guys running around in tights," Gerry gushed.

I burst out laughing. Gerry's pretty much boy crazy so I really should have seen that comment coming.

"Do you actually watch the game?" I asked.

"If you count checking out football players as watching the game…yea!" exclaimed Gerry, "Come on Denise. Not only do we have the football players, we also have guys in our band and another band dressed in uniforms."

Gerry stopped and placed her hands over her heart. "Can a girl ask for more?" she monologued in a dramatic tone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you actually make some sense," I chuckled. We both ended up laughing.

We started walking towards the band room. I was in an excellent mood now. As we approached the band room door, I saw Calvin trying to get my attention.

"Hey," I said.

"Denise," he said, "how do I look? Do you think Nina could get me for anything?"

"How about those white socks?" I replied coyly.

"You are in so much trouble," Gerry added, "You are so running the track."

"Not if she doesn't find out," he answered with a pleading voice.

"I saw those white socks the moment you came here," scolded Nina's voice from behind us, "I have an extra pair of black socks."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" queried Calvin. Nina laughed and motioned for him to follow her.

"He is so running the track Monday," I giggled.

Mr. Pearce rounded the corner in his new black truck. Once he came out he pulled off his shades and growled, "Every one get inside!"

That was all he needed to say. I opened the door and was greeted by different pitches and sounds- basically the band warming up.

"Well get in," growled our band director. We recovered from the minor shock and scrambled into get our instruments out. Mr. Pearce walked slowly to his office.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any grumpier," I mumbled.

"Oh, he's always like that at a game," Gerry answered in a careless tone.

I almost smashed my finger in my case as I hurriedly took my marching baritone out. I could see Mr. Pearce getting out his office and I knew I had to be quietly seated in my section before he was at the podium—or else.

"Come on," I said as I broke up Gerry's conversation with Calvin (she was flirting). Calvin suddenly dropped the conversation and went to his seat.

"What was that?" Gerry queried.

"You must have missed that look Nina flashed over here. Let's go," I explained as I dragged her to her seat.

Then I quickly slid onto my seat.

Dimitri nodded at me and Chris slowly hugged me with one arm and whispered, "That was close."

Once Mr. Pearce stood on top of the podium, the deafening clamor of the band halted. Everyone was suddenly silent. He took a sip of his coffee and let out a gratified sigh.

"Band, we have come a long way. I know I've been pushing everyone but…tonight when we're in the stands and when we're on the field I want your best. I also want everyone to have some fun. This is what we've been working for band! O.K. B flat concert scale everyone."

That was probably the nicest thing I heard him say in so far. It was sort of a boost to and made us feel ready to go.

We ran through a few songs (some trumpet player was persistently off) and then mentally went over the moves for the show.

"All right. Trombones and baritones file out first," ordered Gina.

We marched out to the beat of a new drum cadence. My heart raced faster as we neared our place in the stands and the roar of the fans in the stands grew louder and stronger. I could smell the fresh popcorn and nachos as we moved through the cool night air. The sun was setting and cool breeze started blowing our way.

I was right next to Gerry at the end of the baritone section in the stands.

"They're going to present the colors soon. Those guys are pretty cute—or at least they were last year."

"Psst! I heard from the top bleachers. I had to stand a little to see who it was.

"Penny!" I gasped, "Oh my gosh you came!"

"Sure did," she said with a smirk.

She gave me a thumbs up.

"Darling get you horn up," warned Chris in a low whisper. I saw Gina raise her arms in the air, ready to start _The Star Spangled Banner_.

I quickly stood up and got my horn ready. Then I knew something was wrong.

"Oh no, this isn't my horn! I got the wrong horn!" I thought.

'Is this my mouthpiece?' I thought as I played the pick up notes.

Somewhere near the end of the song, I gave up panicking and completely let go off the fact that I was playing some other horn (and maybe some other mouthpiece). Once we finished and Gina conducted a horn's down, I turned to Chris.

"Chris! I took the wrong horn out the band room!" I panicked.

That's when he burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"I switched our horns. You should have seen that look on your face!" he laughed.

I playfully hit him in the arm.

"That's not funny," I growled.

"Chill, Beautiful, no one else saw it," he said.

"I did," said Gerry in a stern voice. She looked directly into Chris's eyes.

"All right ladies," he said, "I won't do it again." He squeezed me and rested his chin on my forehead."

"Will you forgive me darling," he said in a soft, warm voice.

"I don't know," I answered coldly.

"But you know I love you…if you don't, I'll sing," he threatened.

Then he began crooning the words to my girl, "I've got sunshine…"

I let him sing for a while and then said, "I'm not mad anymore I guess!"

Suddenly I heard the beginning of _the hey song_ being played at full blast.

"That's pretty good," I murmured.

"Yeah, that's Fairborn County High," retorted Gerry.

"They were our basketball rivals in middle school," I told Gerry.

Gerry looked at me with a smug smile on her face.

"Well, the rivalry didn't end there Denise. They're our rivals too. Last year we became a threat to them when we beat them out for a spot in the town's annual parade," Gerry informed.

Soon the second half ended and we were watching the other band march off the field. They had done a great job and blew me away. I was starting to feel hopeless. 'There's no way we can top that,' I thought. Then I felt a pat on my back. It was Annie; she winked and ran over to spot. That was when I remembered ho hard we had practiced the show and how well we knew. My pride began to take over my fears as I recalled every step of the show. 'No', I thought, 'we are going to blow them away.'

I have to admit we had a few glitches, but we did great.

"You want first half of thirdquarter off?" asked Will as we ascended the creaky bleachers.

"I guess," I answered with a shrug. I immediately started running down the bleachers with Calvin and Penny.

"I'm glad that's over," Calvin said with a sigh.

"Let's get some food," Penny suggested. He readily agreed.

Unfortunately we forgot that almost everyone came to the Bluerock-Fairborn games. I lost my appetite looking at the long line to the only concession stand.

"So," said Annie as she tapped my shoulder from behind.

"That was actually fun," I answered.

"How about you and I mingle with the rival band," asked Annie.

I waved bye to Calvin and followed Annie to a big crowd of kids in uniforms.

The other band's drum major immediately spotted me and stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Jack."

"I'm Denise," I answered dryly as I shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you before," he insisted on carrying on this conversation.

"I'm new…I play baritone," I explained.

"I hope I run into you again," he finished as he kissed my had (ick!).

'I hope you never touch me again,' I thought to myself.

I faked a smile as he walked away. I wanted to snatch my hand away during the whole thing.

Beside me stood Dimitri (I don't know how he got there) I saw his eyes shimmer with laughter. He completely saw through my face mask and knew what I was thinking. Dimitri was good at interpreting me like that, but he kept it quiet.

"Oh, hey! You're Calvin's friend aren't you," said Nina (she emerged from the throng of people.

I nodded.

"Have you seen Gina? I want to tell her she did a great job. She's new at this and needs a shove," said Nina sweetly.

Nina was so calm and her voice was so nice. She had let her guard down. This was Nina off the practice field.

"I think she's in the stands," answered Dimitri.

"Thanks Demi. Oh, my name's Nina and your Denise right," asked the much kinder Nina.

"Right," I answered.

It's Mrs. Baker talking to Mr. Pearce," exclaimed Nina.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Something good I hope," said Nina as she walked off.

I looked at Dimitri for an explanation.

"I think it' best if we wait until Monday," he answered.

Of course during the fourth quarter, we played loudly (while minding our tone). At least until our lips blew out. This was probably near the end of "Land of a Thousand Dances". It might have helped if the brass didn't decide to dance all the way through it. Either way it was fun. Those hours of practice were definitely worth it.


	8. Plotting and Scheming

_I've got more coming soon_

"Which idiot was saxophone 19?" asked Jeremy the saxophone section leader.

It was Monday and we all were seated watching a home made video of our first half-time show.

"That was not a line," chuckled Will, "That was like a curve tubas."  
"Yeah, it was difficult to connect to saxophone 18, who was like way too far out," defended Steven a tuba player.

"Oh, don't hate," Gerry said, "you were sorta of on that first move."  
"Nobody better start on the trumpet line," warned Nina from her comfortable position in the back.

"You drill the trumpets so hard! When the trumpets are off, pigs'll our football team will make the National Championships," a flute player retorted.

Even though our football team won that game and we had really good players that year, no one could quite see them breaking there ten year losing streak.

The atmosphere was relaxed and playful and we were all criticizing everything we had done that Friday night. Deep inside we were all proud but this was fun.

Mr. Pearce stood behind and watched us pick on what we saw. He didn't have that stony expression but something warm (unbelievable).

"All right, band Atten Hut," ordered Gina, "Mr. Pearce has something to say"

The band turned around, stood up and faced her.

"Most of you are familiar with Mr. Blake Baker, an honorable business man and avid supporter of the community. He will be retiring from his lifelong business at a ceremony at the Sterling Palace. His wife asked if our band could play there. I accepted," Mr. Pearce informed us.

The air filled with anticipation and numerous questions at the drum major and director.

"When is it?"

"At what time?"

"What are we playing?"

"Are we marching?"

Mr. Pearce silenced our hurried questions with one motion of his hand.

"I know this is immensely exciting, but if I suspect that this band is not mature enough to handle such an opportunity, I will withdraw my agreement. I suggest angelic behavior on your part," Mr. Pearce warned.

The Sterling Palace was the most beautiful building for miles around and in itself was exciting. However, the biggest thing was that it was five hours away, meaning a five hour bus ride. I could barely believe it.

We didn't spend the whole day inside; the announcement was swiftly followed by a practice makes perfect speech and us going outside to practice.

Gerry walked with me to the practice field.

"Guess what? Will's going to play a bugle at the ceremony for our opening song," Gerry informed me.

"He plays bugle too?" I asked.

"Normally Nina does, but she's playing the piccolo trumpet. Anyway the bugle is Nina's and it's so expensive it comes with a lock and key," Gerry continued.

For me all merriment ended after that statement. That's when I saw Jack enter the band room with his band director, Mr. Clemmings.

"What's he here for?" I asked Gerry.

"Probably congratulating us. Let's get a closer look," Gerry answered as she quietly ran back to the band room door.

Chris and Will were standing a few feet from the door facing Jack. Mr. Clemmings had gone inside the office with Mr. Pearce.

"Well, I believe congrats are in order," declared Will.

"I suppose," answered Jack, "I came down here to wish ya'll luck."

"Thanks man! We were expecting some bitterness," Will retorted.

"Course not! We gotta stick together," Jack said.

They did some odd handshake and then thudded each other's back with their fist. It looked painful. They all sat down and started talking.

"Let's get out of here," I said. Gerry and I started walking toward the practice field.

On the way there we passed the track. That day Nina was standing on one end watching Calvin run his last lap around the track. Poor Calvin!

"So I've been thinking about that stunt Mia pulled with the spiders," I admitted.

"You mean like revenge?" my friend questioned anxiously.

"Well… yeah!" I answered sincerely. I looked at her and noticed how nervous she had become.

"You don't understand dear. Around here, Mia is all powerful. Her dad is o the board of directors and is the wealthiest man in town. This is a small town… she has connections. I paid for the slide thing," Gerry cautioned.

"Are you scared of her?" I teased.

"Frankly, yes! Everyone is afraid!" Gerry exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not," I announced.

She covered my mouth and pushed me over behind some desks where we couldn't be seen.

"I'm not even comfortable having this conversation," she stammered, "Promise you won't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't," I promised.

As far as I was concerned Mia had it coming and my revenge would be sweet, not stupid.

As I walked over to my spot, Gerry started acting very weird.

"Hey let's walk over here first," she suggested.

"We gotta get in place—what's going on?" I asked.

"Look it's Frankie's goons," she whispered.

I looked over to m right and saw two tall guys. They weren't buff but they could easily hurt me.

"I paid my dues and gave him the mouthpiece," I panicked.

"I kinda forgot about the post pay—video games," she moaned.

I could tell that Gerry didn't expect for this to happen.

"But Gerry, I am broke!" I whimpered.

The taller boy spotted me and pointed towards me. They both started walking towards me. I froze.

"We understand you owe unpaid dues to the boss," said the shorter boy.

"I..I..I" was my answer.

"We are the official debt collectors of the saxophone section," continued the taller one.

"I have no money," I muttered.

"We take cries of pain too," the taller boy snickered.

At that moment a horrible look of fear exuded from any body language that could be interpreted from me.

"Hey you two idiots! Ya'll got a bone to pick with this girl," a voice asked. Will's voice was like a voice from heaven.

"Cause if you've got a problem with Denise, you've got a problem with us," Chris added.

The "goons' were intimidated. They made up some land me and Chris winked then they walked away.

"They won't defend with Mia," whispered Gerry. Somehow I already knew that. Even I could feel the chill of Mia's authority on the field. Plus the fact that Mia and Will had been dating for a while.

We had a break in the weather that day. The whole entire time the wind ferociously blew at us. The only bad things were that our sound was slightly distorted and I was wearing a skirt. Every time a large breeze blew my way my skirt went up and my hand went down to stop it.

I got the perfect idea for my revenge after practice when I was putting away my horn.

I silently watched Mia place her flag on the top shelf. Only her flag went there. She never checked the flag before practice. But I was distracted.

"Where's the bugle?" Will cried. I ran over to his side and saw the spot where the bugle had been.


	9. Secret Agent Denise

Secret Agent Denise

"This is crap!" ranted Chris.

Greg exploded with a colorful display of curses. Dimitri's mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were wide open. I remember this scene of disbelief as if it were yesterday.

"Why didn't I see this coming," mumbled Will.

"You can't blame yourself," I pointed out, "who could predict this."

Will shook his head.

"Jack would do something like this he took that handshake as an opportunity to swipe the key," Chris sighed.

"So he could have taken the horn during practice," Greg finished.

Will collapsed in a nearby chair and covered his face with his hands.

"How am I going to tell Nina and without solid proof, Mr. Pearce won't believe me?" Will muttered.

"I'm behind you all if ya'll find a way," I assured (come on, I wasn't completely sucking up---I mean it).

"We all are," added Chris. We all nodded.

"There has got to be a way to swipe it back---we just need info," I said.

Then Greg got an idea, "I think Jack sorta has a thing for you maybe…"

"This is not her fault," Will argued. The suggestion obviously outraged him.

"Denise, we can find another way. Ignore Greg!" said Dimitri softly. He knew how I felt about Jack and didn't want me to be uncomfortable. But I was determined to be strong.

"How about I warm-up to him and try to sneak some info," I suggested.

Dimitri shot me a look of disbelief.

"I really don't think you should," Will warned. I looked at him and could see he was afraid and he also looked somewhat amused.

This amusement pushed me to add, "This might be your fault, but this is not just your problem. If you don't play that solo in the song, Mr. Baker will take it pretty badly. Then he'll pull his support from the band and not ask us to play at anymore special functions. We're talking about reputation and funds. Oh and the flutes would be lost without your part. I'm doing this to help you, Nina, and the band. I'll do it whether your thrilled or not!" I announced.

I looked strong and I was sure of myself. I knew that the guys were starting to respect me. Wait! Will didn't want this from the beginning and Dimitri was looking really worried. The respect had already been there, but before I couldn't see it.

"If you're going to be stubborn," sighed Will, "We'll have to keep a check on you. You may leave anytime."

"Yes sir," we all answered.

"Oh and Denise, this must stay a secret. Guys of the baritone section (and girl) do you promise not to breathe a word to any other band member?" ordered Chris.

"Yes sir," I answered.

So that was the deal. I couldn't tell other band members, the guys would stay close, and I could desert at any time. Of course, I was already uncomfortable with Jack so I didn't see to ditch if I was "uncomfortable".

"I know you can't stand this guy," said a voice from behind me, "why are you doing this."

As I left the band room I took one last look at Mia's flag.

"I know you can't stand this guy." I knew it was Dimitri.

"I'll be alright," he answered, "ya'll are behind me, remember."

"Tomorrow afternoon, when you go to his hangout, I'll be there at the store across the street in my truck."

I turned around and hugged him. I was glad he was going to be there (I didn't quite trust Greg).

"We agreed to it. I have this free time---and I saw that look on your face at that game," he added, "that what friends are for…see you later."

Dimitri saw through that act I pulled too.

Penny was going to sleep over at my house that night. We were fixing our beds and I was taking this time to brief on what was going in.

"So now I'm like a secret agent," I finished.

"It's nice to know you're getting brave. I'm glad you're not so timid anymore," Penny sighed as she placed her pillow on the bed.

"Brave?" I retorted with a slight grin. Penn smiled and nodded, "What's the plan?"

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to Jamie's game room to 'accidentally' run into him. From there I'll start up a relationship. Meanwhile, Dimitri will be in his car monitoring me," I explained.

Penny sat on the bed with her head wrested on her hand. I sat down next to her.

"I want to help," she mumbled.

"Don't worry 'bout it. On to other matters—tomorrow I will officially get my revenge on Mia," I announced.

"Sounds dangerous," Penny replied.

"I'm going to deface her flag," I finished. Penny smiled slightly and smirked, "You know we have no money and I can't mend broken hearts. I'm kidding…I'm proud of you," supported Penny.


	10. Taking the first steps

It wasn't August anymore; it was now September. We were expecting another football game the next week and the Sterling Palace ceremony the week afterwards. We were all thankful for the crisp cool air that was blowing in that day. The air was heavy and the smell of rain hug everywhere outside. The sky had been gray all day with its forebodings but I didn't feel a single drop of it.

As I neared the band room, I saw Dimitri causally leaning on the band room door. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets and he was looking towards the sky, lost in thought. He looked sensible, professional and composed.

"What are you thinking about?" I quizzed him.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and shrugged, "Nothing I guess."

I smiled a little.

"You were sure deep in your nothingness….again," I said.

"Well," he answered, "you've seen me do it before. Why should I drop a habit I'm so good at?"

I laughed softly.

"Look a hotdog," he said abruptly.

I looked over to the side and saw a hotdog slightly protruding from a squashed hotdog bun—on the ground.

"Eww! I exclaimed as I watched him pick up, "you are not going to eat that!"

"Really," he answered with a grin. He held it above his mouth and looked at me.

Luckily no one was around to see this incident. I pulled on this shirt and scolded, "You don't know what germs are covering that—uck!"

He did it! He crammed the squished dirty hotdog sandwich in his mouth with one push and ate it all.

"Let's just go inside," I said with a sigh.

Once we got inside the rain started to pour down, but I was going to put my plan into action. That day I planned to redecorate Mia's flag.

I walked into the back and pulled Mia's flag down from its special place. I was the only person left in the band room (Dimitri went back out for something) and the lowbrass and percussion only came at this time to get their instruments.

I was about five minutes early. I pulled out my marker and made one stroke—nothing. I ran out of ink.

"You can use mine," a voice offered from behind me.

I turned around. Gina stood holding a dark blue marker.

"I don't like her either. I would have done this myself. Take it---use it," she confessed.

I took the marker and wrote what I felt in huge in letters, rolled the flag back up and placed it where I found it.

"Sounds like we're inside today," she mumbled. I followed her lead and pretended like nothing happened.

"I guess she won't get to see it today," I sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," I told myself as I neared the entrance to Jamie's game room. Dimitri was across the street in his car listening to me on his walkie talkie.

I could see jack inside talking to other band members. I could feel a slight feeling of uneasiness started inside my stomach. It's not as if he was very unattractive. He was all right; he had pretty eyes and Gerry thought he was attractive, but he just gave me this eerie feeling. He gave me this icky feeling overall.

I walked in and sharply turned right, went into the bathroom and pushed my back against the door.

"Dimitiri," I whispered into the walkie talkie hidden in my Jacket.

"Right here Denise," answered Penny's voice.

"What are you doing Penny!" I exclaimed.

"I have nothing to do with this," said Dimitri.

"Just get your butt in there Dee," Penny demanded.

I sighed and walked out the bathroom. I guess I didn't want to chicken out in front of Dimitri _and_ Penny. I was just going to have to suck it in.

I drew nearer to Jack's table.

"Hey you look familiar," he said as I walked closer.

"Yeah I think I met you at a football game," I answered with a fake smile.

"Denise, right?" he said with a smile (his smile wasn't creepy).

I sat down at this point and started up a conversation. I still wasn't completely comfortable (it was too obvious that he liked me) but I was pretty sure I could fake this out. I briefly noticed a green cross on the necklace he was wearing.

"Ping Pong?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered.

I felt sorry for him. I knew he like me but…he tried so hard that I was repelled inside. But by the end of the day I think I won him over. He even asked me to come back Friday. I agreed and decided that everything went well.

_the next chapter is going to be inside, but interesting either way but the chapter after that restarts the Mia thing. Then after that is the bus ride(yea!)._


	11. Playing inside

Chapter 11

(Playing inside)

I ran to the band room through the pouring rain. We were definitely staying inside. I sighed at the prospect of having to wait another day to see Mia's face when she unrolled her flag.

I took my instrument out and walked over to Gerry.

"Calvin must not be here," I whispered slyly, "you're not flirting with him."

Gerry smiled cunningly and retorted, "At least I'm within my league." She finished her statement with a nod of her head towards Will.

"What do you mean—is it obvious" I stuttered.

"Not really," Gerry whispered back, "but sometimes you just stare at the guy –although he is something to stare at."

I started sorting through my memory for moments that I might have done any staring. I quickly stopped: too many possible incidents were popping up.

"Don't look so worried! Nobody but me notices. I mean…all freshmen girls do that…you'll get use to him—maybe," Gerry said with a wide grin.

Just at that moment Calvin walked into the band room. I waved at him at him and Gerry quickly walked over to him. Then I sat down in my sit between Chris and Dimitri.

"Well hello beautiful. How'd things go with Jack?" Chris asked as I sat down.

I faked an air of authority, "Darling, I am perfect in all ways."

Dimitri smiled slightly, probably because I almost aborted the mission before I even saw Jack, but he kept silent about it.

"Oh, and that random chick that stopped at my truck?" started Dimitri.

"Penny," I answered, "I don't know what to do with that girl."

"Chris," he turned to Chris to explain his situation, "there I was quietly sitting in my truck and some chick calls my name—next thing I knew she was leaning into my truck and on my walkie talkie!"

"She's not a crazed freak, I promise," I laughed.

"So did you get any info?" asked Chris.

"Just one thing," I replied, "what should I look for anyway?"

"The key is actually pretty odd. It's a green cross," answered Will from behind me.

"Let's start with the production number," announced Gina from the podium.

In other words the lowbrass section had almost nothing to do. We played a little in the beginning a bit in the middle and the last note. So after the part in the beginning I completely relaxed in my chair.

However, I forgot all about Chris. He gave me a thumb's up—the signal of thumb war. I agreed by giving him a thumb's up back.

It started off as thumb war, but then he poked my stomach and the object of the game suddenly changed. I was defending my stomach while I vainly tried to punch his stomach. But then he grabbed my arm and held it behind my back.

"You are a cheating…cheater," I accused as I frantically defended myself.

"You are a just a sore loser," he gasped as he started tickling my stomach.

Dimitri was silently laughing at us and Will was shaking his head.

Then it happened. I lost my balance and my chair tumbled from beneath me.

"Oops!" Chris exclaimed softly as he started picking me up.

I saw the tubas trying extremely hard to stifle their laughter and Will's scolding look, but I was laughing deep inside. We all knew it was bound to happen.

"The good news is no one else noticed," laughed Gerry as the tears of laughter flooded from her eyes.

She was right. The song was at a very intense part and everyone that was actually playing was completely involved in keeping in time. Only the lowbrass section was aware of my fall.

I didn't have much time to think about it because I had only two measures until I had to start playing.


	12. Mia unfolds her flag

Chapter 12 (Mia unfolds her flag)

"Yes, it's not raining!" I cried. It was the day after the rainy day last described and the entire band was on the field.

"Why are you so excited?" Gerry asked me as I celebrated.

I smiled and answered, "You'll see." I shook my head in Mia's direction.

"No! You promised," scolded my now frightened friend. She quickly turned back around to see what I had done.

I watched closely as Mia placed her wrapped flag in the air. She paused for one second and then with one swift movement she unfolded her flag and let it fly in the wind. Then everyone stopped.

Gerry's face was filled with horror. A few people began chuckling behind Mia and then she turned and everyone became deathly silent again.

She finally placed her flag down and read the words: I still eat my boogers and squeak like a rubber ducky.

I don't know about the boogers, but everyone knew she sounded like a squeaking duck.

"Dumbo!" she screamed. She stormed over towards me and held her flag up, "Did you do this?"

"No," Gerry cried as she jumped in front of me, "You have no proof she did that!"

She brought her squeaky voice to a low volume as she growled, "If you did Dumbo, I'm gonna make you wish you used those ears to fly away a looong time ago!"

As she left, Gerry pulled me close to her and whispered, "What have you done?"

………………..But the day was not over yet.

I didn't go straight home, instead I walked the road leading to Jamie's Gameroom.

In my mind Gerry's last words and that look of horror were replaying in my mind. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't see Penny approach me.

"You told me to meet you here," she said.

"Oh yeah!" I muttered, "Do you have is it?"

Penny started digging in her pockets and pulled out a chain. At the end of the chain dangled an exact replica of Jack's green cross keychain.

"Allright I'm gonna swipe the key today. Thanks for getting your uncle to make this," I said to her softly.

We stopped in front of the gameroom and I reached into my backpack and pulled out a toy dog. Penny held the door open.

"Hurry wind it up and let it go!" ordered Penny.

I did as I was told and then frantically ran after it screaming, "Oh no, it's my little cousin's dog toy!"

I utter cries of this nature as I entered the building. Then I spotted Jack. I pretended like I was aiming for the dog, but I was really aiming for Jack. With one quick stumble, we both went down.

"I'm so sorry Jack," I apologized. Jack rubbed his head for a moment and then he told me that he understood it was an accident.

"Wait! Where is my necklace?" he panicked.

I was ready. I picked up the little dog toy and said, "Oh there it is. It fell under the toy!"

"I'm really sorry….Hey, how 'bout I see you perform at a game or something," I said as I slowly got up from the old, carpeted floor.

"You mean conducting and all?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I confirmed.

"That's great," he laughed, "I wouldn't have been able to make it here tomorrow because we suddenly found out about this Friday's game."

"If it's a home game for you, I can be there," I said with a very believable happiness in voice.

I felt slightly guilty because I knew I wasn't interested in this game at all.

I tried to ease my guilt by playing a video game with him while he told me more about the football game, but it didn't really work.

"You are very talented," praised Penny. She was on the corner to the street talking to Dimitri before I came outside of the gameroom.

"But what did you do?" asked Dimitri.

I pulled out the chain and key and dangled it in front of Dimitri. His eyes responded by dazzling and his lips parted slightly.

"Well say somethin'," Penny gushed.

"Wow! It's the key! Wait—we don't have the actually horn," Dimitri reminded us.

"I have this planned out too," I answered "The most likely place that's safe that it could be kept is there own band room, right?"

They both nodded.

"Tomorrow night I will be attending a Fairbourn High game and chances are the case and horn are inside that band room," I announced.

We started walking across the dirt road towards Dimitri's truck.

"I think we all should pitch in," he suggested as he got inside his truck.

"Well the game starts at eight but I'm meeting Jack earlier than that and he'll probably take me to the band room. I'll meet ya'll at the gate….at ten minutes after eight," I quickly replied.

"But the door has to be open and he can't see any of us," Dimitri quickly pointed out.

I thought about the problem and answered, "We'll figure it out."

"Oh! Me and the guys are going on a class trip during school but we'll be at that game. Don't ever forget that you can stop…anytime," Dimitri replied.

"Thanks a lot guys," I said quietly, "But I am not quitting."

Dimitri smiled and drove off.

"Now you have to stay home!" I said to Penny.

"I boss you around missy….but you're right. There is no way I can get out the house tonight. Good luck," Penny retorted.


	13. Betrayal

Betrayal

I was afraid to go to school the next morning and I had a good reason to be. As I walked around or sat in class no one would acknowledge me. I wanted to go to band so badly because I knew people would talk to me there. But I was mistaken.

The chilly silence I had received all day prevailed in the bandroom. I saw Gerry first and I quickly walked over to her.

"Do you know what's wrong with everybody?" I asked her.

"Did you completely forget yesterday?" she snapped. Then she walked away.

I stood stunned for a moment. Not only was I the only baritone player that day. Was this because of what I did to Mia's flag, I thought to myself.

Then I realized something even worse. Not only was I the only person in my section, but no one in the band would talk to me, not even Gerry.

That's when Mia approached me.

"Is this your paper?" she asked as she held a paper a few inches away from my face.

I instantly recognized my handwriting and my name written on the upper left corner of the paper. I silently condemned myself for throwing paper airplanes at Calvin during class. I could have at least used a blank sheet.

"Yes," I answered her softly.

"When I picked it up yesterday I figured it was yours. Now I know you did it!" she said with a smirk.

I finally realized that talking to me meant insulting Mia, and Gerry had…well…ditched me!

That's when Calvin tapped my shoulder and said, "Why so glum nise? Cheer up!"

"No!" I exclaimed quietly, "You're not supposed to talk to me! You'll get in trouble with Mia!"

He laughed quietly and for the first time ever gave me a hug. Then he answered, "I got myself in trouble for you before. Plus, I'm crazy anyway."

"Well it's the crazy ones that make great buddies I guess," I whispered "but if you really want me to cheer up you have to leave me alone…please!"

I couldn't believe what I was saying. I hated that lonely feeling that came with being ignored. But Mia's family had a very strong hold on the community and I didn't want him to suffer because of me.

"I also don't take orders from you either. I'll see you later," he answered.

I wasn't shocked; I expected that from him.

But I still had to endure a day outside with Mr. Pearce booming instructions.

"Too far left Ms. Williams," he would order and then five minutes later he would bark, "Too far up Ms. Williams!"

But I didn't know how he could tell. I was the in the middle of the baritone section and because all the other baritone players were gone I had a very hard time figuring out if I was right or not.

The last instruction he gave me before I went back inside was "meet me in my office-I have to talk with you!"

I knew I had it coming. Mia definitely told him what I had done; I had to be punished.

I slowly walked inside the band room and then I realized someone I didn't know was in Mr. Pearce's office along with Mr. Pearce and Mia.

Everyone was watching.

"Ms. Williams, I want to get straight to the point: You are only a freshman yet you have gotten in enough conflicts for four years," he explained.

"When the situation was explained to me I came up with a few days of OSS," Mr. Pearce said.

I held back a look of complete despair.

"However," Mr. Pearce continued, "Mr. Flemming the chairman of the Board of Education stepped in!"

"Yes," added Mia coolly, "he has a much better plan!"

The stranger finally explained my punishment: "On top of Mr. Pearce's suggestion, Ms. Williams should also be permanently dismissed from the marching band."

Then he elaborated on his demand by making up logical reasons why I should be kicked out of band. It was long and if one didn't know my situation well, it would seem sensible.

This is trash! I thought to myself as he went on with his explanation.

But then something absolutely unbelievable happened.

Gina stormed into the office and pleaded, "You can't do this Uncle Steven!"

I had forgotten all about her. I didn't realize she and Mia were related, but it was very plausible. We did live in a small town.

"What are you talking about?" Mia exploded.

"I did it," panted Gina, "I helped her."

"But it was **her** handwriting," Mia retorted as she angrily pointed at me.

"I gave her the marker so she could do it! Uncle Steve, if you kick her out, you need to kick me out too!" the frustrated drum major demanded.

During this whole scene, the strange man stood rigidly with a look full of disbelief on his face. He finally said calmly, "Why would you do this! You are going to a prestigious music school! You can't drop out!"

"Gina you are my cousin. You should have just stuck to doing what I tell you!" Mia growled.

"Mia shouldn't have this much control over everyone," Gina murmured.

After a long silence Mr. Flemming said, "You're right! Mia, don't look at me like that. You've really become somewhat of a spoiled brat..."

"But Dad," she interrupted.

"She's right. I was rather embarrassed to do this, but now I certainly will not! Mr. Pearce and Ms. Williams I'm sorry for the inconvenience," he finished as he left the room.

I walked out and I saw estatic faces and dazzled eyes. Everyone could not believe what happened.

Nina came and even patted me on the back.

"You don't know how big this is! I always thought Gina wouldn't take full control as drum major because of that girl and I didn't think you had it in you to do something like that," she whispered.

I smiled slightly and Nina left.


	14. Operation retrieve the bugle

Operation Retrieve the Bugle

That evening, while I was getting dressed, Penny came over.

She cautiously camethrough the doorand whispered, "Your parents must not know you have three days of OSS next week or you wouldn't be doing this!"

"Don't tell okay!" I answered "Okay I'm wearing this."

"That! You're going to wear that!" Penny exploded.

I didn't have an answer to the outburst.

"Girl you are impressing this guy, remember? Just…Just put that crazy outfit away and let's sort through your clothes for an outfit that will work (she started rummaging through my closet) there! This'll work and later on I need to school you on dressing up," she scolded.

That's how Penny is. She knows all the latest trends and I…just wear whatever I can place my hands on.

Once I dressed up to her liking. She stood back, sized me up, and gave me her approval, "You're all set Missy."

"Hey Pen pal why don't you sleep over tonight? That way I can tell you everything before Dad grounds me," I suggested.

"Great!" Penny answered.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night before the football game…

Jack and I walked into the Fairbourn County Bandroom just at dusk. At that point the clouds in the sky were mostly purple and the warm day had pretty much changed into a cool evening.

While Jack was talking to me, I was formulating my plan for the night.

"It was a surprise when are found out that our band wasn't picked to play for Mr.Baker," I can remember him saying.

"It was one surprise I definitely liked," I answered.

That's when the band started getting ready to play.

"You better go," I told him, "I'll just go get something to eat and meet you in the stands."

Once he turned to leave I swiftly ran into the smaller room that held all of the school instruments.

I quickly spotted the tuba case and began walking over pools of tuba player spit.

"They need to fix those leaky spit valves," I murmured.

I opened a big dusty tuba case and began squeezing my body inside. I cracked it open just a little to make cure the tuba's old, musty smell wouldn't suffocate me.

I stayed snug in that case a good fifteen minutes before I finally felt safe enough to come back out.

"They need to clean that thing," I coughed as I began searching for the bugle. I began searching through a rack of trumpet cases.

I was lucky that night. I had spent about 20 minutes in there with the light on and no one bothered to checked why. Most importantly, I found an instrument slightly larger than the other trumpets toward the end of the row of trumpets—and it opened with the bugle's key. I was so lucky!

So, once I did all that, I wedged open the door and hurried off to get the guys in my section.

They were on time right in front of the entrance.

Dimitri and Greg were leaving on the brick school wall while Chris and Will were arguing about something.

……a few seconds later…..

"Wow! No need to rush darling!" Chris laughed as I rushed towards the bandroom door.

"I'm just glad we almost have it," I panted as I opened the bandroom door.

"You have a certain smell to you," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"It's the sousaphone case," I answered after a slight sniff.

"Don't blame the case for your natural stink," Greg responded.

"Don't make me tell you about yourself!" I stormed.

"Okay! You two hold it!" Will refereed. "We don't want to be obvious."

Greg stuck out his tongue. I replied with a concentrated look of hatred.

"Let's get the horn," Will sighed as he went into the bandroom.

I took a step back and said, "I'm gonna go meet up with Jack! See you guys later!"

I ran off with only one intention—find Jack and break up the relationship. I hated the fact that I was using him. I was going to end my pretend friendship that night. I had already suffered too many moments of guilt by then. I push my way through the thick, unruly crowd. I could see Jack and his band director standing in front of the band. The game was pretty dull at the moment, so there was nothing for the band to do.

"Jack!" I whispered loudly. He saw me, talked to his band director and then walked over to me.

"I have to tell you something," I groaned.

"I think I have something more important to say," he interrupted.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore. We don't click like I thought we would and now I've met this other girl…" he started.

"Click? What the….but we aren't even dating," I quickly retorted. I must admit, I didn't handle his rejection well.

This guy was hitting on me, but now how was "breaking up" with me! I was supposed to tell him that, but I waited because I felt some pity. Anyway I stood and stared as he finished his excuse. It didn't matter what he said—I wasn't listening.

"Understand?" he asked.

I managed to smile as I answered, "Yea…good luck at your game!" I then quickly left.

I couldn't completely digest what happened because I ran into Will on my way out.

"Hey," I murmured with a slight flush. It was dark and I could only make out his outline and some of his facial features.

"Hey Nicecy. Thanks for helping me out. Now I just gotta get this to the shop to get checked out," he said.

"No problem," I managed to blurted out. (I was so glad he could barely see myflustered expression).

"You okay?" he asked "Your voice is real soft"

"Oh no I'm good," I said in a firmer voice.

He then patted my head and walked towards his car.


	15. Seeing things differently

Seeing things differently

"He 'broke up' with you," cried Penny with her eyes wide open and her arms hugging her legs. She was basically rocking back in forth in silent laughter on my carpeted bedroom floor. Her eyes were dazzled with surprise.

I shrugged my shoulders and responded, "Yea he was talking about us not 'clicking' and…"

"What," Penny interrupted "Click! But ya'll barely know each other!"

"I know," I replied quietly. "I've never been dumped in a non-existent relationship before." I said the last part slowly.

"Well you wasn't even that interested in him," Penny side as she sat next to me.

"No," I sighed, "but I was prepared—well not for that!"

Penny threw a pillow at me and followed it up by saying, "Life is full of surprises."

"And did I tell you about me and Will after the game," I said with a revived sense of ecstasy.

Penny raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of disbelief.

"Yea! He stopped and thanked me," I said as I coolly leaned back in my bed.

"You didn't faint did you? Or were you too busy drooling?" Penny laughed.

"Almost, but I didn't," I admitted with a chuckle.

Then Penny suddenly said, "You don't say much about Dimitri."

I shrugged and answered, "He's a nice guy."

Penny frowned a little. I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my short answer.

Penny then said something more to the point: "He's kinda sweet."

I thought about her comment and answered, "Didn't I say he's nice?"

"He's more than nice. He's got a nice smile. He's smart, funny, and one of the kinder guys in your section," Penny retorted (she was now narrowing to her real thoughts).

"Penpal! You spent ten minutes tops in his truck with him once and you come up with all this!" I laughed.

"But you've got to admit he's cute!" she said.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Especially when he's mad," she said with a chuckle.

"Okay! He's alright. But there are a lot of cute guys at our school—that you've known longer than ten minutes," I honestly answered.

"But he's so gentleman-like," she murmured.

I suddenly recalled the moment he crammed the squished germ-infested hot-dog into his mouth.

"Maybe," I replied.

Penny sighed and regained her confident voice as she said, "It isn't like I said I liked him or anything!"

I smiled and honestly replied, "I know he's cute, smart, maybe funny, and I like talking to him; but, I think we see him differently. No, I never said you liked him so let's not worry 'bout that."

I started fixing my bed and putting my things and Penny helped. Then I stopped and walked over to the door. I grabbed the door knob and turned it.

"I change my mind. I'm gonna go home. I don't want to see your parents really mad," Penny said.

I turned around and looked at her. She had all of her things stuffed in their blue backpack.

Once she left, I confronted my parents and told them about my three days of OSS. Needless to say, they exploded. My mother ranted off about how I just had to go all out and get suspended in my first year of high school. My father ended by adding a faint idea of "giving me a sound whipping". Anyway they never asked why. They were too infuriated. I was overwhelmed for a moment, but I had prepared myself pretty well. I was grounded to only paying bills and shopping and no phone…you get the picture. I looked terrified, but the truth is I barely use the phone and I had nothing to do with all my friends in school anyway. I felt worse about getting my parents so worked up.

Well, it was a pretty boring three days at home. I had to cook and pay a bills, but other than that I just sat around all day.

I had to pay the light bill. It's far away from the house so I had to ride my bike. It was early in the morning, so the weather was cool and the lawns were being sprinkled (by sprinklers of course) with stink city water.

By the time I actually got there it was starting to warm up. I had to pay the bill before it got hot. I knew Gerry worked there, but when I walked through the front door I saw some other young lady sitting behind the front desk. She was dressed professionally and she smiled as I walked in.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're not Gerry," I answered as I placed my palms on the marble desk.

"Geraldine? Oh, I'll phone her," the secretary pressed a button on her phone and asked for "Geraldine" to come to the front desk.

"Thanks," I tried to say nicely as I realized my previous threatening tone.

Then Geraldine came around the corner. She wore a dusty green suit and a cap of the same hideous shade. She held a yellow broom in one hand and her other hand was busy fitting the almost shapeless hat on her head.

"Hey," she said quietly as she looked at me.

"Last time I was here…you worked at the front desk," I murmured.

"Mr. Flemming thought the work was too much for me a week ago," Gerry answered.

Then I remembered that I "decorated" Mia's flag a week ago. Mia took her revenge on her Gerry by messing with her job.

"I didn't know," I gasped.

"It doesn't matter," Gerry sighed "I should not have ignored you the other day. Hey and I brought this on myself by first doing the slide thing. I gotta clock out. I have to go to school."

"I'll see you Thursday," I said.

"Will that be all," asked the new secretary.

I started fumbling through my pocket until I find the payment. I handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she took the envelope. Then I went back home.

Until then I was slightly mad at Gerry for abandoning me when Mia found out I messed up her flag. After that I really saw Mia's far-reaching power.

With her dad on the board of directors for almost everything and her mom the owner of almost everything else, she was **_almost_** all powerful.


	16. La Niña and the elite

Chapter 16 (La Nina)

"Where is the horn Will!" Nina stormed. Her face seemed scrunched up and her body's weight was all leaning on her right leg.

It was Thursday and I was back in the bandroom watching Nina's fiery onslaught. Apparently, she had been looking for the bugle in the bandroom.

"I've got it Nina calm down," Will said cautiously.

"No! That was my grandmother's bugle. Did you lose it," Nina answered with the same intense angry she in her voice.

Will attempted to verbally defend himself, but Nina interrupted with an outburst of stinging words- and to make it worse it was all in Spanish. He didn't have to understand the language to feel the whole-hearted rage behind each expression that she flung at him.

"It's La Niña," I heard Calvin whisper behind me.

Just as she was about to launch a fresh can of acidic words, the bandroom door opened. Behind the door was a man dressed in a uniform with a clipboard in his hand.

"I'm looking for Will Doro," he announced as he pulled out a pencil out of his chest pocket.

"That's me!" Will hurriedly answered as he dashed away from Nina's stare of judgment.

He quickly grabbed the clipboard from the man and scribbled his signature on it. Then he grabbed the case off the ground from the man's side and held it between Nina and his body.

"See! Here's your abuelita's bugle right here!" he assured her in a voice that was barely calm.

Nina instantly cooled down and her expression softened a bit.

"It' just that I hadn't seen the case for so long. I thought…that something happened to it," she said nervously in an accent that sounded completely different from the one she used before.

She placed her hand on the case as she murmured, "Oh, Will don't mind all that stuff I said before."

"It's okay," he said with a smile (probably because he didn't comprehend what she had said a few minutes before).

"I cannot believe Nina was wrong," Calvin said.

Deep inside I jus wanted to hug him. I still remembered how he defied Mia's hold over the band when he talked to me the day I got suspended. He was either brave or crazy, but he did it for me. It's nice to know someone is always there. But I checked my initial feelings-----I didn't want to send the wrong message.

"I don't think you ever got suspended before," he commented as we made our way to the band instruments.

I thought and then answered, "There's a first time for everything—including me standing up to the school tyrant."

"And you did a great job," he laughed.

At that moment, Gerry rushed to my side.

"Long time no see Ms. Denise," she greeted.

I gave her a quick sideways hug.

Then Gerry quickly said hey to Calvin. Calvin nodded and walked to his seat.

Even with his back turned, Gerry was still giving him a bright (and almost hopeful) smile.

"Cut that out! You're scaring me," I laughed quietly.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted with a hint of confusion in her voice.

I sighed.

"Anyway," she said as I picked a chair to carry back in my spot, "Today is Thursday! This is great."

I placed my chair in its normal position before questioning her cheerful demeanor.

"Think about it! Tomorrow we have a game and the Monday we're going to the sterling palace," Gerry answered.

"Excuse me, but you have my chair," said a harsh, squeaky voice from behind me.

I almost sat in the chair before it was quickly whisked away. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Mia. Who could miss that irritating voice!

"Mia, just give the chair back," I said calmly.

"This is the chair I sit in every time Dumbo! I suggest you use those large propellers on the side of your head to fly over to the chair stacks and get another," Mia replied.

"It's not as if your name is on it!" I angrily retorted. Then I stepped back as my ears began fiercely burning.

Mia turned the chair around so I could see the letters M.I.A printed in large bold black ink on the back of the plastic chair.

'Oh no,' I thought to myself 'I really don't need this argument.'

Then a dark voice from behind me laughed, "Come on, Mimi, are you really attacking this girl?"

"This is not a laughing matter Will," Mia answered.

Then his tone became serious, "Well …I need to talk to you."

Then Gina came out and said the few words that made our fight pointless, "What are ya'll doing? Everybody to the field!"

But Mia and Will didn't go straight to the field. They lagged behind to carry on a seemingly heated argument.

OOOOOONNNNNN TTTTTTHHHHHHEEEEEE FFFFIIIEEELLLDDD

Nice breezy days came often that month. The large, puffy clouds packed the sky to a point that left few blue spaces to see. However, the ants were still very numerous on our make-shift field.

"Now where is Chris?" Gerry asked as if she was talking to herself.

"That's easy," I chuckled "find a large group of girls and he'll be right there doing what he does best."

And as predicted, Chris stood on the thirty yard line earnestly explaining something to six or seven girls.

"Chris can't help it," Gerry sighed.

"He is definitely the band's biggest flirt!" I laughed.

We took a moment to put on a straight expression before walking over to Chris. The girls were beginning to disperse.

"Well, hello Ladies," he greeted as he placed an arm around each of us.

"Hey," we answered.

"So how's life?" Gerry added.

"Wonderful now that my two favorite ladies are here," he answered in a perfectly natural voice. I turned my head and rolled my eyes and Gerry laughed.

Then we could hear the sounds of some trumpeters buzzing, flutes trilling, and two or three tubas. They started playing the opener.

"Ya'll hold up! I got my horn and I love that song!" she yelled as she ran over to the little musical group with her horn clutched to her side.

"Wow!" Chris commented, "So you ready for that game tonight."

"The forecast calls for rain," I answered.

"And you believe those people," he retorted.

"Well, I'm prepared." I responded as I began playing with my horn's valves.

Then Winnie came over and nudged Chris. He quickly turned to face her.

"Have you forgotten? Our group has to practice today!" she said.

"Oh yeah!" Chris gasped. He quickly told me goodbye before he walked away with Winnie.

I stood there for a moment, longing to be in his place. I wanted to be recognized as excellent…excellent enough to play in our elite ensemble, but all I could do then was watch.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and Dimitri's voice pulled me out of my fantasy, "Come on. We're startin


	17. Who's afraid of the big bad Mia? Part I

**Who's afraid of the big bad Mia?**

Everything started off normal. There wasn't a drop of rain from the clouds. The cool air hung thickly around excited fans and the wind blew vehemently at the football players. The band was all pumped for shouting and playing and I had already begun horsing around with Chris.

He had his head in my lap with his eyes close.

"Gerry, what are you doing," I said over the loud cheers of the band.

She gently began pulling the plume out of his hat with her thumb and index finger. She looked up at me, pushed out her lips and placed a finger over it. Then she sighed a soft, "shh."

Once she took it out, she placed it inside of her horn.

"No way," I mouthed.

"Don't tell," she whispered with widen eyes. She added a look that meant, "Don't you dear say my name!"

"Hey Chris," Gerry said in a normal voice, "I think you forgot something."

Chris got up and answered, "What?"

"Your plume!" she retorted.

He started feeling for it then cried "What the..?"

I couldn't help smiling slightly at his confused exclamation.

"How could you Denise?" he said with a mock-heartbroken expression.

"I didn't do it!" I laughed as I stretched out my empty palms.

He stopped for a moment and looked under his metal seat. Then he slowly stood up and looked Gerry directly in the eyes.

"Gerry." He said.

"What do you mean Gerry?!" she answered coyly.

"Come on, show me your hands!" he demanded (with such a cute face holding back a "ah-ha" like smile).

She showed him her empty hands, but I ruined the whole moment. I burst out in laughter with one hand cradling my side and the other cupping my mouth.

Gerry began laughing too as she took his plume from her horn's bell.

"I sure hope there's no spit on this," he said as he took it back.

Next thing we knew we were on the field waiting for the other band to finish their show. I stood squished between Gerry and Calvin mentally praying that it wouldn't rain before we went to the field.

Calvin interrupted my thoughts by exclaiming, "Wow, look at that twirler go!"

The baton twirler was making her way to the front line. She hadn't dropped her baton yet AND she was rolling it across her neck while managing a dance.

"That's nothing. Mia's doing her routine with the batons, flips and fire tonight," Gerry whispered.

"Fire?!" I repeated.

"She's great at this stuff," Gerry explained, "Last week at the Miss Bluerock Pageant (which she won) she surprised everyone. She usually does that routine at this time too!"

But our conservation was interrupted by someone shouting, "What do you mean I can't do my routine!"

I turned to see Mia yelling at ----Mr. Pearce. He looked very concerned.

"Now calm down Mia. I think its going to rain and ruin your work!" he pleaded.

"I should be the judge of that," she angrily huffed as a strong breeze blew in.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Pearce answered, "I can't risk your well-being for this!"

"You're an idiot," she softly retorted as he began to walk away.

I know he heard that! Mr. Pearce had just allowed her to blow up on him without being reprimanded for it. Confusing, huh?

I looked up at the dark water laden clouds in fear.

"We can't go on that field—we'll be soaked," I muttered.

"Did you see that performance? We have to top that! Mr. Pearce only sees this as an opportunity to play. He told the woodwinds to put up their horns….we're going on that field!" answered Nina from behind me.

And she was right! But as we finished the opener (played by the brass only) not a drop had fallen. Then we hit the last note and it was as if the heavens were torn open by it. Ohhh and it gets worse. Yours truly had on her glasses that night, so all the many lights were reflecting from the dozens of droplets speeding across the glass in front of my eyes. I could hear Mr. Pearce calling us off the field and I could feel hands pushing me forward. I took my glasses off so I could see….


	18. Who's afraid of the big bad Mia? Part II

Who's afraid of the big bad Mia? Part II

Mr. Pearce immediately dispersed our assemblage of wet bandies. His competitiveness had already gotten us soaking wet. I felt like a soggy, cold blind mouse while I struggled to dry off my glasses.

I walked away from the lights of the bandroom to find a quieter place to dry off. My dad was going to take at least ten minutes to reach the school so I took my time. While strolling across the wet cement, I found what I was looking for—light.

I quickly ran to the metal double doors that stood between me and the lighted portion of the school.

Yes! They're open, I mentally celebrated as I rushed inside the school. Then I quickly ran into the bathroom but slowed down as I heard desperate sobbing sounds. I stopped and thought about leaving, but I ended up slowly going inside.

There was a young woman on the ground curled into a tight ball. She was sobbing so hard that she didn't hear me walk to her side. Her face lay buried in her legs and her matted dripping hair hid the rest of her face, but I knew who she was.

"Mia?" I whispered as I placed one of my cold wet hands on her shoulder.

Mia looked up and made up a face between sadness and hate.

"Have you come to ruin the rest of my life?" she sobbed.

I stood dumb and confused.

"First you take my position in band, then you take away my father, next my sanity, and while everything else is falling apart you tear away my boyfriend! Are you happy?!!" she cried.

"But!" I stammered, "You are only trying to control everyone!"

"What choice do I have?" Mia screamed as she stood up.

She brushed a fresh stream of warm tears from her cheeks and continued, "I have power, money, I won every beauty pageant I've ever entered, I'm a great flag girl and player…Everyone is jealous of something I have.

"Since I was in First grade (deep sob) I was the object of hate. Then I realized all the stuff I had could be used….to stop them….so I could…"

"So you could have friends?" I finished.

"… and I've done everything I could for my father! Do you know how it feels when one of the few people in the world that really care about you abandons you!

"Then Will wants to split up…after defending **you**! Now, you are trying to steal my place with him!"

"I'm not!" I cried.

"You're enjoying this," she murmured as she dropped to her knees.

I quietly listened to her sobs for a few moments.

"I didn't realize…you cared about Will so much," I whispered.

She stopped crying and leaned on the green bathroom wall.

"Denise! (She said my name) If I were in your place I would laugh at me and tear the rest of me up in pieces."

I didn't answer.

Her eyes seemed to look way beyond the stall as she said, "Everyone thought we would be perfect, even when we knew we didn't like each other anymore. We had an image to keep up. We couldn't date better people to keep that image. Man, I feel guilty!"

She quivered violently as she choked out the last sentence.

I stared hard at the bathroom stall in front of me as I began talking, "Mia, maybe your father did what he did because he loved you and didn't want you to do what you're doing now. Maybe it was time to let that relationship go. Maybe I'm only trying to fit in—not take your place. And perhaps you had _too much_ control!"

"Maybe I'm a little jealous too," she whispered, "I wanted to be drum major. I could not believe I lost and that Gina tried out for the position. She began rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"But I decided I'd control her decisions anyway…but it didn't work!"

"Gina's good at it." I said.

"She is….She's better than I could ever be!" she sighed, "You think I control Mr. Pearce fully like every other teacher, but he picked Gina over me. He's not entirely afraid. Neither is Gina anymore thanks to you… and Nina."

"Is Nina afraid?" I whispered.

She didn't respond.

"I could be a _real_ friend," I said slowly (Something inside of me started screaming no!) as I reached out my hand.

"No! You hate me too much," she sighed as she walked away from my out-stretched hand.


	19. The sterling palace

"Girl, do you run on pure caffeine and optimism?" I told Gerry as she nudged my limp body. I pulled my head from the sticky school bus window to face the bundle of peppiness I called friend.

"This one time when we don't need your pep talks now!" I whispered sleepily.

"What is wrong with everyone? Are we going to sleep through our first band trip?" Gerry almost shouted.

Luckily for Gerry the sun's rays woke everyone up in about an hour. The ride to the Sterling Palace would be long so there was plenty of time left for talking.

Everyone was officially awake once Chris started singing (or rather chanting) "99 bottles of valve oil on the wall…"

And people began slowly joining in until we were belting out the bluerock fight song, the Hey song, and other such songs.

There was no way I could sleep through that! Plus I suddenly came up for a new way to entertain Gerry and myself.

"I don't get how Calvin can sleep through this! Tickle on three," I ordered.

Gerry hesitated.

"Come on," I mouthed.

She shrugged.

"1…2…" I started

Then Calvin suddenly popped up and warned us, "Don't ya'll dare! Can't you two see I'm trying to rest?"

"You are such a party pooper," I answered with a slight grin.

"I blame Denise," Gerry added with a shrug.

"I know," he said "Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with her!"

" 'Cause you, me and Gerry make the perfect groupie," I answered as he picked up his pillow and stood up.

"Maybe later," he answered. "I'm not mad just really sleepy."

"You can go, but you won't sleep," I predicted.

"Sorry I sent the guy you like away," I apologized to Gerry as I Calvin began getting comfortable in another seat.

"I'm a more mature young lady now—I've moved on now," she said proudly.

"Well you get over guys quickly –I think it's rubbing onto me though," I answered.

Her eyes lit up as she said, "Yeah for both of us then!"

At that point we were taken captive by the wave of excitement rushing through the bus. We naturally fell into the loud chants (regularly checked by the bus driver) laughing, and football songs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was breathtaking. Of course I'm not describing my little stiff body holding a stand in one arm, my horn in the other and my music tucked under that same arm. I'm talking about the tall castle-like wonder that towered above me.

Chris stood next to me and took the words right out of my mouth, "Beautiful, huh?"

"Darling, I hope you don't feel used, but do you have the music," he said.

"What makes you think I have copies?" I quizzed.

"Because you even have copies to the bugle and trombone music. Am I right?" he answered.

"Don't worry. I think ya'll know me too well!" I replied.

He claimed that I was a "total sweetheart" and followed that with an attempt at a hug (It's hard to hug someone carry so much stuff). Chris can be so adorable, but my thoughts were consumed with imaginary things.

Everything glowed, shined or dazzled. Even the tiles were intriguing. If I only had a large luxurious dress, I could have been a princess I guess, all I needed was my Prince Charming…"

"Niecey," called a voice near a corner close to me. I was snapped back into reality. Chris had already found a place to stand and wait on Will (we didn't know where to sit without Will). He had brought me back to reality and he was waving me over to his side.


	20. Silence is golden

Silence is Golden

"How's everything?" Will asked with a nervous smile. He looked sort of embarrassed (which made him look sooo fine). I just know that I had a ridiculously silly look on my face.

And my mind and feelings plunged into dream mode as he placed his hands on my shoulders:

"I've been holding this back since the first time I've laid eyes on you," he said softly.

"Go ahead," I encouraged, "Free your mind."  
"I was hoping that you feel the same way about me that I feel for you," he said.

"But you are a senior and I'm a freshman," I answered.

"All I want to know is if you can like me near as much as I like you," he said.

"Oh, this is so sudden," I gasped, "Of course I can!"

(Out of dream mode)

Then my floating castle of dreams changed back into the Sterling Place and I instantly knew I said "Of course I can" out loud.

"You are so wonderful! I don't know what I'd do without you?!" Will said (in real life of course).

"Well …"I stuttered.

"That's why I can't lose you…I know you think I'm unorganized. Don't you?" he said softly.

But I really didn't have a full grip. The first part of his sentence fitted my mindset too well.

Before he could say unorganized, I blurted out "I know, I like you a lot too!"

Then his facial expression changed into something between confusion and worry. I immediately realized my situation. I looked to the side and noticed how many people heard my outburst.

Oh, the horror of standing there like a total idiot. My stupid, stupid mouth and wandering mid got me into a deep hole. I realized how bad it was as I noticed ten band members within earshot of my babbling mouth. Just then I heard the life-saving shrill of Gerry's voice.

"Yeah! Isn't my girl HILARIOUS? She's been on a roll all morning," she quickly blurted out, "You should have seen your face!"

Will finally composed himself and laughed slightly before answering, "I like you a lot—like my little sister. Well, you can just leave it on my stand."

"WHAT am I leaving on his stand?" I whispered in Gerry's ear.

"The music for the bugle part. You are really out of it Nise," Gerry whispered back.

That's when Annie and Nina walked over to me and Gerry. They were one of the people that heard my blunder.

"You're not about to cry…are you Densie?" Annie asked with an expression of complete empathy.

I suddenly looked up in total shock.

"No," I stuttered, "I'm just …fine."

"Let's go outside for a sec," Nina directed us out the front door.

I looked at Gerry who only gave me a confused expression before I agreed.

Once we were outside and away from listening ears Nina said, "You know, Will can seem kinda heartless sometimes.

"It's mostly because he doesn't think," Annie explained.

"Besides," Nina finished as the sat near the water fountain, "Annie's done worse than that!"

"How about you?" Annie interjected (her voice was almost amidst the gushing sounds of the fountain.

"I've done nothing close to that day when you totaled that French horn and had to tell Mr. Pearce," Nina said with a slight grin.

I saw Annie laugh too before she retorted, "It can't be compared to the night of your first solo. How did you plan to sound with the hiccups?!!"

"Really," I gushed out involuntarily.

"Did you think I was perfect?" Nina laughed.

I knew the answer to that question was yes. I had really seen Nina as perfect. She was the perfect musician, perfect leader, untouchable to Mia and…well….seemingly perfect.

"The good news is band members eventually graduate or forget," Annie reminded me while she made little whirlpools in the water with her fingers.

"That was a long time ago. Back before Mr. Pearce," Nina agreed, "Mr. Tucker was such a pushover. He let us walk all over him!"

We were pretty bad," sighed Annie.

"I could see Mia doing that," I started.

Annie quickly interrupted, "She was the leader! The worse things were her ideas. Besides we never helped her get him fired!"

"Anne," Nina gasped.

"Don't act like that!" Annie whispered, " I might not know _exactly _what she did, but we knew it was Mia."

I paused before saying "If you two had known what, could ya'll have stopped her?"

"I just didn't have the courage. See you can't do anything worse than that Denise," Nina sighed.


	21. a moment of understanding

A moment of understanding

I had my horn to my mouthpiece as I watched Mr. Pearce ascend the platform. Finally, we were on our final song. I was very self-conscious because my seat was right next to Will as always. I tried to place myself at the end of the baritone section next to Gerry, but Will stopped me. He instantly asked where I was going and then he pointed to the vacant space near him.

"Why is he doing this to me," I thought to myself during the whole concert.

My mind really began to focus as we drew near the end of the song. My mind, body, and spirit all rose to the up most attention as we neared a certain line in the song. I just practiced it at home and moved my valves with the ensemble but I was going to play it at this point. If I got it wrong it would be obvious who did it. Will's bugle part was here and all the others didn't play it. But the temptation of getting it right over-powered my fears. And I took sufficient air and began boldly playing

When the song finished, Mr. Pearce winked at me before turning around and I could feel Will eyeing me in joyous amusement. I could hear softly say, "Good job, babygirl."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the way home I sat in a seat with Chris because everyone else was deep asleep. The lights mostly came from the heavy traffic outside and his flashlight.

"Do you think I had a chance?" I asked.

"He likes you a lot just not like…a girlfriend," he answered.

"I suppose the fact that he calls me 'babygirl' shoulda been a cue," I sighed.

"But you told me you're over him. No more adding an extra 2 minutes walking to your classes just so you can bump into him," Chris quiered.

"Besides, I think someone else is on his mind," Chris added.

"You're right. Do you have any games? No matter, we can just play tic-tac-toe," I answered.

About a week later I found myself squirming in Mr. Pearce's easy chair. He was sitting on his desk and was going to say something. I was deathly afraid of what it might be because he hadn't yelled at me in days.

"How do you feel about playing without the band," he blurted out.

"Why would I do that?" I answered

"Because I want you to play at next month's upcoming contest," he said.

"What!?" I almost screamed.

"The person who was going to do it asked me to use you as a replacement," he answered.

"Who?" I asked (although my mind was screaming thanks Will

"She doesn't want me to tell," he said before almost pushing me out of his office.

Once he said she I knew it was Mia, but why? I went straight to Gerry.

Her answered surprised me, "Yeah! I'll tell my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," I unconsciously repeated.

Gerry's face took on a ghastly expression.

"We're real good friend's right," she questioned.

"It's Will isn't it?" I said.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was waiting," Gerry sighed.

"I know you're thinking you're a terrible friend, but you're not. Sometimes I tend to miss the obvious. Honestly, I didn't want to believe it, but I'm really happy for you. I got what I really wanted" I continued.

**I'm so sorry this is so rushed, but I don't have time to do more.**


	22. Briefing

Well, I decided that I'm finished with that story, but I'm writing a second part about Denise at band clinic. This one is even more based off me in high school, a lot of stuff happened when I went, so I what happened is good enough. Give me until August to start posting. College doesn't give me much free time.

This time I'm not posting until this story is at least half-way written so I can have a complete ending this time.

A lot of stuff happened to me in clinic so most of it is based on what happened to me.


End file.
